Asrama
by pinkgingsul
Summary: Kisah kasih dua anak manusia yang tinggal di asrama yang sama.. *Jinseob*
1. 1

"Hwi, temenin gue ke luar dong"

"Ogah gue. Yang ada ntar kita dimarahin lagi. Lo kan kalau udah keluar gak ada niat buat balik lagi"

"Gitu banget lo ama sahabat sendiri"

"Giliran yang begini aja baru ngaku-ngaku sahabat"

"Lo berdua kalau mah ribut diluar sana, ganggu orang pacaran aja"

Klik (pintu terbuka)

"Woy, cari makan yuk"

Oke, mari kita jelasin apa yang terjadi disini. Ke empat orang yang saling bercakap-cakap tadi adalah empat orang yang juga menghuni salah satu kamar asrama di Kirin High School. Mereka adalah..

Anh Hyungseop, Cabe yang sok jual mahal di depan cogan, dia juga yang tadi ngajak keluar, namanya juga cabe suka banget jalan-jalan keluar mana malam-malam lagi.

Selanjutnya Lee Daehwi, calon cabe soalnya kebanyakan bergaul sama hyungseop, dia itu paling males keluar sama hyungseop, selain karna asrama mereka memiliki batas jam malam untuk keluar hyungseop juga suka lupa jalan pulang, alias gak mau balik ke asrama sebelum Ketua asrama nelpon mereka, ngerepotin emang.

Terus ada Joo haknyeon, seme satu satunya di kamar asrama mereka, tapi tenang aja, dia udah punya pacar kok, mana kamar asrama pacarnya sampingan sama kamar mereka lagi, jadi dia nya gak akan bisa macam-macam.

Dan yang terakhir Yoo seonho, anak ayam kebanyakan makan yang sedikit loading. Gak bisa kalau gak ngomong makanan semenit aja, contohnya kayak barusan. Baru juga dia pulang dari buangin sampah cemilannya di tong sampah depan asrama, baliknya udah bahas makanan lagi.

"Tuh kan, seonho aja mau"

"Yaudah lo berdua aja yang pergi" usir Daehwi.

"Kita berdua? Yakin"

Oke Daehwi lupa terakhir kali hyeongseop dan seonho jalan berdua, mereka gak balik-balik sampai ketua asrama nelpon mereka dan ngacam bakal dilaporin ke Kepsek yang super duper galak, bukanya takut mereka berdua malah ketawa karna ternyata mereka belum keluar-keluar dari lingkungan asrama soalnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk nemenin pak satpam nonton dangdut di pos samping gerbang.

"Yaudah, kali ini gue berbaik hati, tapi awas aja kalau lo berdua macam-macam"

"Yeon lo gak ikut?" tanya seonho.

"Gak, gue lebih milih telponan sama pacar gue disini"

"Kamar cuma sebelahan aja gaya-gayaan pake telponan" ejek Hyeongseop.

"Yang iri biarin aja, nasib jomblo mah gitu"

Nah, kamar didepan asrama Hyeongseop dkk beda lagi suasananya, bedanya bukan kearah yang lebih baik tapi jatuh ke arah yang lebih buruk. Kalau di Tiap kamar asrama dihuni oleh empat orang dengan dua kamar tidur tingkat, disini beda lagi, empat orang penghuni dengan 3 tempat tidur tingkat. jangan tanya kenapa tempat tidurnya ada tiga, karna itu hanyalah secuil dari berbagai masalah yang pernah mereka lakukan, menyeludupkan satu tempat tidur dari kamar asrama yang tidak memiliki penghuni.

Oke, penghuni pertama sekaligus ketua suku di kamar ini, Park Woojin. Ganteng? Pake banget malah, pintar? Hahaha jangan ditanya udah jelas enggak lah orang tiap ulang kerjasama mulu sama om gugel, jago nge dance? Pastilah, ketua dance gitu loh, berandalan? Bukan woojin bukan berandalan dia mah lebih dari berandalan, biang dari segala masalah, objek ketidak warasan favoritnya ketua cabe yang menghuni kamar didepan kamar asramanya.

Neks, Park Jihoon dia mah sebelas dua belas sama kelakuannya woojin, bedanya dia lebih waras sedikit dan lebih rempong dibanding yang lain.

Selanjutnya, Kim Samuel bule yang suka teriak teriak pake bahasa ibunya, macam Oh my God, What! What happened, Oke itu contoh kecilnya. Tapi Walaupun bule, nilai bahasa inggris nya gak wow banget malah kadang dibawah kkm yang mana hanya ia berikan teriakan fenomenalnya.

Oke yang terakhir, manusia paling waras di kamar ini sekaligus manusia paling minim ekspresi, Lai Guanlin. Tapi ingat, Guanlin emang yang paling waras, tapi kalian tau kan berapa kadar kewarasan di kamar ini, jadi jangan harapkan guanlin yang duduk diam saat pembuatan masalah telah dimulai.

"Makan diluar yuk." ajak Woojin.

"Iya nih bosen banget disini." Samuel ikut ikutan nimbrung.

"Gue sih Terserah aja." itu si guanlin yang biacara.

"Terus Jihoon gimana? Dia kan lagi dikamar gebetanya"

"Biarin aja, dia kan lebih memilih cintanya dari pada makannya" ucap Woojin sok bijak.

"Yaudah cus lah"

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi, tanpa mengabari Jihoon dan menganggap bahwa cowok itu bukanlah bagian dari genk mereka, Sahabat sejati emang gitu. Bener, sahabat sejati gak akan ngegangu masa pedekate sahabat mereka yang lain.

...TBC ...

JINSEOB


	2. 2

"Pak, kita mau keluar" Seonho yang terkenal dekat sama pak satpam penjaga gerbang ditugaskan oleh kedua temannya untuk minta ijin biar gerbangnya dibukaiin.

"Mau kemana nak malam-malam gini, lebih baik nonton dangdut lagi aja bareng bapak" ucap pak satpam yang lagi bukain pintu gerbang.

"Mau makan pak, lain kali aja lagi kita nonton bareng" si Hyeongseop yang ketagihan sama acara dangdut pun bersuara.

Lalu mereka bertiga mulai berjalan melewati gerbang, namun langkah mereka terhenti karna kehadiran beberapa sosok lain disamping mereka.

"Eitss, kalian mau kemana? Udah ada ijin dari asrama?" tanya pak satpam pada genk Woojin yang baru datang.

"Yaelah pak, kayak gak tau kita aja. Mau dapat ijin atau enggak toh kita juga tetap bakal keluar" Ucap Woojin santai kayak dipantai.

"Minggir lo, gue yang duluan disini" itu ucapan Daehwi yang lagi rebutin jalan sama Samuel, maklum pak satpam bukaain gerbangnya cuma setengah.

"Mood gue langsung anjlok liat tampang-tampang kayak mereka disini" tunjuk Hyeongseop kepada wajah tampan ketiga orang itu.

"Kenapa? Tampang gue ganteng yah." itu si Woojin yang telah selesai bernegosiasi bersama pak satpam.

"Duh, mau muntah gue dengarnya"

"Akuin aja kali kalau gue ini emang ganteng" ucap Woojin pede.

"Gantengan gue kemana-mana"

"Bhaks,. Muka uke kek gini dibilang ganteng" Si Woojin udah ngakak duluan.

"Udah ah malas gue debat sama orang gak waras kayak lo, yuk guys kita cabut"

"Hyung, tolongin gue" ucapan Seonho berhasil menghentikan langkah Hyeongseop dan Daehwi.

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Daehwi heran.

"Gue ditawarin makan gratis sama dia, gue bingung mau nerima apa iyain?" Seonho menunjuk guanlin sebagai orang yang menawarinya.

"Harus banget yah lo pake laporan segala." kesal Guanlin karna niat 'baik' nya malah terpublikasi dihadapan orang banyak.

"Lo pilih makanan apa sahabat?" tanya Hyeongseop.

"Tergantung kondisi, kalau sekarang sih milih sahabat yang punya makanan." padahal mah always and everything makanan selalu di nomor satu kan diberbagai kondisi apapun.

"Yaudah pergi lo sana sama genk kuker mereka." usir Hyeongseop kesal.

"Yaudah deh, makasih hyung udah ngasih saran" lalu Seonho dan Guanlin berjalan pergi dan itu berhasil membuat Hyeongseop makin kesal.

"Wah, cepat juga si Guanlin. Gue juga deh" lalu Samuel berjalan kearah Daehwi dan menarik tanganya untuk berjalan dengannya "ikut gue kuy, makan bareng kita." dan pergilah mereka meninggalkan Hyeongseop dan Woojin berdua.

"Apa lo liat-liat?" Hyeongseop melampiaskan kekesalanya pada Woojin.

"Dih geer banget nih"

"Udah sana jauh-jauh"

"Emang ini jalan punya nenek moyang lo"

"Tau ah bodo" lalu Hyeongseop kembali berjalan sendiri menuju warung bakso langgananya.

"Yaelah seob, masih marah nih sama gue?" Woojin mengikuti langkahnya lalu mereka jalan berdampingan.

"Menurut lo?"

"Udah seminggu loh, gak kangen?"

"Enggak tuh"

"Marahnya awet banget sih"

"Suka-suka gue dong"

"Yaudah gue minta maaf lagi nih untuk yang ke seratus satu kali"

"Gak mempan"

"Ntar gue teraktir bakso deh, sepuasnya"

"Gak butuh" tuh kan Si Hyeongseop emang suka jual mahal padahal dalam hati udah kesenangan dianya.

"Pacarku tersayang jangan marah lagi dong"

"Kita udah putus seminggu yang lalu"

"Kan udah gue bilang itu dibajak ama kakak gue, kak Jisung. Gue gak pernah kirim sms minta putus sama lo"

"Oh"

"Ahn Hyeongseop" Woojin menghentikan langkahnya lalu turut menghentikan langkah Hyeongseop dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Maafin gue, oke"

#TBC...

Jinseob


	3. 3

"Seob, kok diem sih?" Woojin yang dari tadi nunggu jawaban akhirnya bertanya kembali.

"Masih gak mau maafin?"

"Enggak" yaelah masih sok jual mahal aja nih bocah.

"Terus maunya apa? Biar lo maafin gue"

"Lo jauhin gue"

"Kok gitu sih, kan seminggu yang lalu juga lo minta gitu dan udah gue jalanin, terus sekarang lo minta gitu lagi"

"Emang ada gue nyuruh lo berhenti jauhin gue, gue itu maunya lo jauh dari gue selamanya"

"Yaudah deh, gue bakal jauhin lo lagi, gue ikhlas asalkan kau bahagia~" eh, malah nyanyi si Woojin, mana suaranya kagak enak lagi.

"Yaudah sana lo pergi jauh-jauh"

"Gue pergi yah, hati hati dijalan loh" lalu si Woojin berjalan kembali namun kearah yang berbeda dengan Hyeongseop.

"Iih, dasar cowok gak peka, kalau gue suruh pergi itu artinya gue mau lo tetap disini" si Hyeongseop malah ngomel-ngomel sendiri di tinggalin Woojin, emang yah Cewe sama Uke itu punya kamus tersendiri yang hanya akan dimengerti diri mereka sendiri.

"Haiii... Guys, udah kangen gue ngak? Eh orang-orangnya mana?" Jihoon kaget pas balik dari kamar gebetan, para penghuni kamar nista ini telah menghilang dari peradaban.

"Woy.. Lo pada lagi dimana sih?" Si Jihoon lagi nelpon Woojin.

"Lagi di jalan menuju kehancuran" Woojin mah Lebay juga kadang-kadang.

"Serius woy"

"Kehancuran hatiku telah berada didepan mata" Ini Woojin jadi kayak orang yang lagi lomba puisi deh.

Akhirnya, karna kesal dengan ketidak warasan Woojin, Jihoon memutuskan untuk menelpon sang manusia paling waras diantara mereka.

"Halo.. Lin kalian lagi dimana? Kok ninggalin gue sih." harusnya Jihoon nelpon orang ini aja dari tadi.

"Kita lagi makan diluar, kata Woojin sih, orang lagi pedekate gak boleh diganggu"

"Alah, Woojin mah gitu, dendam banget sama gue. Yaudah kalian lagi dimana, gue nyusul"

"Eh, gue gak sama yang lain. Gue lagi bareng orang lain. Yaudah yah gue tutup" oke, guanlin emang masih komploton mereka, karna orang waras dan baik hati tidak masuk dalam kriteria anggota genk mereka.

"Hyeongseop bangun woy.. Udah mau jam 7, terlambat lo entar" Daehwi yang udah berseragam lengkap, lagi mukul-mukulin punggung Hyeongseop biar itu bocah bangun, soalnya Daehwi ini orang terakhir yang berusaha bangunin Hyeongseop, karna Hakyeon yang tempat tidurnya dibawah ranjang Hyeongseop tidak sanggup membangunkannya, apalagi si Seonho yang ngebangunin dengan suara sepelan kentut sambil ngunyah roti seribuan, mana muncrat kemana-mana lagi.

"Ribut banget sih Hwi" Hyeongseopnya malah nutupin badan sampai kepalanya pake selimut.

"Bangun kampret" akhirnya sih Daehwi pindahin target ke kepala hyeongseop, dia noyor-noyor tuh kepala yang entah kenapa terasa panas, eh tunggu Panas?

"ASATAGA SEOP, LO PANAS BANGET" pecahlah teriakan super dasyat dari mulut seriosa si Daehwi.

"Apaan si Hwi cuma panas doang lo udah teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu" si Haknyeon protes...tapi... tunggu. Hyeongseop, panas? PANAS?

"APA.. HYEONGSEOP PANAS? GILA BISA SAKIT JUGA LO TERNYATA" teman yang baik-_-

"Mau diapaain nih?" tanya Daehwi panik.

"Mana gue tau, gue kan bukan anggota PMR"

"Eh, Kak Ung bukannya ketua PMR yah" Seonho yang dari tadi diam (sambil makan) memberi saran yang tumben ada benarnya.

"Oh iya yah, pacar gue kan ketua PMR. Yaudah gue telpon dulu suruh kesini"

"Nyeon itu kelamaan, kamar Euiwong cuma disebelah, mending lo samperin terus lo bawa kesini."

"Iya juga yah, kok gue jadi lemot gini sih" lalu si Haknyeon keluar kamar.

"Duh, Seob. Makannya kalau dibilangin itu jangan ngeyel" Daehwi telah resmi memulai ceramahnya. Yah, soalnya tadi malam sebelum mereka keluar, si Daehwi udah perintahin Hyeongseop buat pake jaketnya karna mereka semua tau Hyeongseop itu gak tahan udara dingin, eh si Hyeongseopnya malah ngebantah, ya jadi lah gini.

Akhirnya, setelah makan bubur dari kamar Euiwong dan minum obat yang juga dari kamar Euiwong (buset udah kek rumah sakit aja kamar si Euiwong) Hyeongseop udah lebih mendingan, teman-teman seperjuangannya juga udah berangkat ke gedung sekolah yang terletak tepat disamping gedung asrama.

"Woojin kok, ngak nengok gue sih.. Padahal tadi teman-temannya datang liatin gue" Yah, tadi seluruh penghuni kamar didepan kamar asrama mereka datang buat liatin si Hyeongseop minus Woojin.

"Woojin emang udah gak sayang yah sama gue?" Hyeongseop nangis sambil meluk boneka beruang besar hadiah dari Woojin pas Woojin menang lomba dance, kebalik emang, tapi terserah Hyeongseop lah, dia kok yang minta hadiah pas tau Woojin menang, dan Woojin dengan senang hati menurutinya.

...TBC...

Makasih buat para pembaca yang baik hati karna udah memberikan waktunya buat baca ff gue yang absurd ini. ( )

Jinseob


	4. 4

Setelah kejadian malam itu Woojin benar-benar ngejauhin Hyungseop, walaupun gak benar-benar amat sih, karna Woojin masih sering stalking-stalking sosmed si Hyungseop, tipe-tipe manusia gagal move on gitu lah.

Nah, kalau si Hyungseop, setelah kejadian dimana Woojin gak datang nengokin dia, tuh anak jadi sok-sok melow gitu, putar lagu-lagu galau cem anak perawan yang lagi merana karna gak bisa nonton konser oppa baik secara live maupun secara streaming (curhat dikit lah).

Dan kelakuan dua manusia itu bikin teman segenk masing-masing sepakat buat nyatuin lagi tuh mahluk berdua, bukan karna mereka baik hati loh yah, cuma mereka kesal aja sama kelakuan galau Woojin dan Hyungseop yang cukup berdampak pada kelangsungan hidup tiap individu di tiap kamar. Kayak si Woojin yang jiwanya kadang-kadang suka hilang, mana kalau lagi galau doyan banget makan lagi. Dikit-dikit minta makan, kalau makanan dia sendiri sih gak papa, nah ini makanan orang diabisin juga.

Kalau sih Hyungseop, kek orang linglung gitu ditanya Z jawabnya A, disuruh ini dia lakuin yang itu, mana kagak gemas si Daehwi, pengennya cepat-cepat kembaliin pasangan sehati sejiwa si Hyungseop.

"Jadi kita bakal kunciin mereka berdua dikamar asrama kalian?" tanya Jihoon pada seluruh anggota rapat tak penting ini, sebenarnya hubungan kedua kubu ini sulit untuk didefinisikan, semacam teman rasa musuh sama musuh rasa gebetan, oke biarkanlah mereka dengan segala kerumitannya.

"Rencananya sih gitu" Jawab Daehwi.

"Aman gak? Takutnya sih Hyungseop kenapa-kenapa lagi" Haknyeon sebagai sahabat yang baik harus menomor satukan keselamatan sang sahabat.

"Emang Hyung bakal kenapa kalau dikuci sama Kak Woojin?" tanya Seonho polos, mungkin.

"Elah, anak ayam kek lo gak usah tau yang begitu" Guanlin menjawab dengan wajah suwegnya.

"Tapi caranya gimana?" tanya samuel yang berhasil kembali ke topik utama.

"Woojin mana mau disuruh ke kamar kita" itu si Haknyeon lagi.

"Tenang aja, gue udah punya caranya" Jihoon bersmrik ria.

"Apaan kasih tau dong?" Seonho kelihatan antusias banget kalau udah main misi-misi rahasia kek gini.

"Pertama, tim gue bakal nyuruh Woojin buat ke kamar kalian dengan alasan dipanggil Pak kepsek yang lagi berada dikamar kalian, terus-"

"Mana ada orang yang bakal percaya sama alasan gak waras kayak gitu" sela Daehwi

"Ada" Jihoon, Samuel sama Guanlin ngejawab secara berjamaah. "Tentu saja ada, karna Park Woojin lah orangnya, dia kan gak waras jadi alasan yang sama-sama gak waras oke-oke aja tu sama si Woojin" lanjut Jihoon.

"Oke, tahap selanjutnya. Tim kalian harus pastiin Hyungseop berada di kamar saat Woojin datang"

Seonho mengangkat tangan. "Instrupsi, nanti kalau kak Woojin udah datang kita tetap didalam atau pergi keluar"

"Dari Woojin belum masuk juga kalian harus udah diluar semua, biar nanti bisa dikunciin mereka berduanya."

Yang lain hanya ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti sama rencana Jihoon yang cukup bagus walaupun ada sisi idiotnya dikit.

Akhirnya waktu eksekusi pun tiba.

"Jin, lo dipanggil pak kepsek" Guanlin sebagai mahluk paling waras ditugaskan untuk membujuk Woojin.

"Perasaan gue lagi hiatus ngebuat masalah deh" ngebuat masalah ada hiatusnya juga ternyata.

"Udahlah cepat sana, ntar dimarahin lo" usir Samuel.

Akhirnya Woojin berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Eh, Jin tunggu. Lo mau kemana?" tanya Guanlin bego.

"Ke langit ketujuh, yah keruang kepsek lah. Lo kan yang nyuruh gue"

"Oohh.. Sori sori.. Tapi pak kepsek gak lagi diruangnya, dia lagi dikamar depan kamar kita"

"Oh.. Yaudah" tuh kan Woojin mah dikasih alasan apapun iya-iya aja, bukannya idiot Woojin hanya malas mikir aja.

Saat Woojin udah diluar, didepan kamar Hyungseop, udah berkumpul teman-temannya.

"Eh, Woojin mau kemana?" tanya Daehwi.

"Mau kemar lo pada"

"Ngapain?" tanya Seonho.

"Mau ketemu Pak kepsek"

"Masuk aja Jin, Kepseknya udah didalam kok" Haknyeon menyela dengan cepat, takut sih anak ayam bakal ngebocorin rencana mereka.

Masuk deh si Woojin tanpa perasaan curiga sama sekali soalnya saat dia masuk pintu dibelakang dia tiba-tiba ketutup, dianya santai-santai aja.

"Pak, Pak Kepsek ini saya Woojin murid bapak yang paling ganteng"

Tapi didalam Woojin gak liat akan tanda-tanda keberadaan pak Kepsek, yang ada malah sang Malaikat yang lagi duduk lesehan dilantai sambil pakai headset plus Laptop dipangkuaannya.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Cowok emang gitu gak di drama gak di kehidupan nyata emang ngeselin (emang lo bukan cowok Seop) " Hyungseop marah-marah sendiri sambil nangis nonton drama yang lagi nayangin adegan dimana si cowok ninggalin si cewek.

"Seob, lo nangis?" Woojin ngehampirin Hyungseop lalu ngejongkok dihadapan Hyungseop yang masih cengo mana air mata sama ingusnya masih ngalir lagi.

"Woojin? Lo kok-"

Sebelum Hyungseop selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, si Woojin udah lebih dulu naruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Hyungseop.

"Lo jangan nangis seob, ntar kecantikan lo luntur" terus Woojin ngeusap air mata Hyungseop pake kedua ibu jarinya.

"Maafin gue Jin, gue gak serius waktu itu, gue gak mau lo jauhin gue" Hyungseop menatap Woojin yang masih berjongkok didepannya.

"Harusnya gue yang minta maaf, harusnya gue gak nurutin permintaan lo, harusnya gue lebih berjuang lagi untuk hubungan kita" duh cinta emang bisa buat orang kek Woojin ngeluarin kata-kata puitis kayak gitu yah.

"Jadi lo mau kan balikan lagi sama gue?" tanya Woojin.

"Emang kita pernah putus?"

Woojin tersenyum ngedengar ucapan Hyungseop yang mana malah ngebuat gingsul fenomenalnya keluar. "Makasih sayang, kamu emang pacar kesayanganku" Woojin beralih memeluk Hyeongseop.

"Jin?" panggil Hyungseop dalam pelukan Woojin.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu bilang, ini semua karna kak Jisung kan?" mulai lah mereka ke kebiasaan awal, yang mana kalau bicara pakai aku-kamu.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Boleh ngak aku balas dendam sama kak Jisung?"

"Boleh banget lah, kamar kak jisung dilantai 3, ntar kalau kesana hati-hati yah jangan sampai jatuh"

"Iya.. Iya pacarku yang tampan dan bergingsul " akhirnya Hyungseop dan Woojin terus menyalurkan rasa rindu dimana Hyungseop yang duduk depan Woojin dan Woojin yang meluk dia dari belakang sambil nonton film favorit mereka, itu film yang bintang utamanya mahluk kuning bantet yang jumlahnya ratusan. Hingga mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana dan tidak menyadari keberadaan keenam orang dibelakang mereka yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan dua orang itu.

"Sepertinya kita sukses besar hari ini" ujar Jihoon yang mana hanya dibalas anggukan oleh manusia-manusia yang lain.

...TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob

...


	5. 5

"Kak Jisung..." panggil Hyungseop dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. Ini bocah niat banget balas dendam, soalnya masih pagi-pagi aja kamar orang udah disamperin.

"Seob, ada apa? Ini Jisung loh, bukan Woojin" Jisung yang lagi make dasi di kagetin sama kehadiran si Hyungseop, calon adik ipar.

"Iya, Hyungseop tau kok Kak"

"Jadi ada apa nih? Kalian mau minta restu, udah deh gak usah, dari kalian masih dalam kandungan juga udah gue restuin"

"Bukan itu, lagian ada dan tidak ada restu dari kakak juga kita gak masalah, jadi Maksud kedatangan aku kesini, aku mau minta ganti rugi!"

"Ganti rugi untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua kegalauan yang udah aku terima"

"What the maksud?" oke, ini si Jisung terinspirasi dari Samuel, tapi kalau Samuel sih enak-enak aja diliat, orang mukanya bule-bule gitu, lah Jisung, no komen deh.

"Kak Jisung kan yang udah bajak hape Woojin dan minta putus sama aku, ayo ngaku!"

"Hehehehe, yaelah Seob, bercanda doang, lagian hubungan kalian serius amat sih, makanya gue beri sedikit bumbu-bumbu Drama"

"Tapi akunya udah dirugiin, jadi aku mau minta kak Jisung buat beliin aku boneka beruang warna pink buat jadi pasangannya Jinnie" jadi boneka beruang besar warna putih dari Woojin dinamanin Jinnie sama si Hyungseob, entar kalau Jisung udah beliin lagi, mau dia namain Sobbie.

"Yaelah Soeb, dikirain gue belajar disini menghasilkan uang kali"

"Pokoknya Aku gak mau tau, kak Jisung harus beliin aku Sobbie hari ini, kalau enggak kak Jisung bakal aku laporin ke mama park, biar kak jisung di coret dari kartu keluarga Park" jadi si Hyungseop ini lebih disayang sama mama dan papa park dari pada kedua anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Yah, jangan gitu dong Seob. Iya deh, nanti gue beliin, tapi gambarnya dulu yah, ntar yang aslinya tunggu gue lulus dulu"

"Ga mau, aku maunya yang asli. Hueee kak Jisung jahat" lah malah mewek nih bocah.

"Eh, jangan nangis. Cup..cup Hyungseop yang cantik kayak boneka santet, jangan nangis yah"

"Huee...Mama, Papa, Woojin... Aku dibilang kayak boneka santet" malah makin besar tangisan si Hyungseob.

"Eh enggak deng, Hyungseop cantik kayak boneka minions."

"Gitu dong, kalau minions kan aku suka" akhirnya berhenti juga tangisan Hyungseob begitu dengar tokoh kartun favoritnya disebut-sebut, agak sinting emang.

"Kan Hyungseop udah dipuji, jadi beli bonekanya gak usah yah" waktunya bagi Jisung untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Gak mau, pokoknya sebentar Sobbie harus udah ada di kamar aku titik." lalu pergilah Hyungseop sang cabe tukang rusuh dari kamar asrama Jisung.

"Gak Woojin gak pacarnya, sama-sama bikin stress" Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Jisung harus merelakan kepergian sang anak-anak tercintahh a.k.a duit, untuk membeli satu boneka yang harus dihadirkan karna keisengan kecilnya, tau gini gak mau deh dia ngebajak-bajak hape Woojin lagi.

"Woojin, bentar lagi Jinnie bakal punya pacar loh" Hyungseop nyeritain semua rencananya ke Woojin dengan hati menggebu-gebu.

"Harus dirayaiin nih" balas Woojin gak kalah sintingnya.

"Kenapa gak sekalian adaain akad nikahnya aja" Si Haknyeon yang dari tadi merasa pusing mendengar ocehan sepasang kekasih kurang kecerdasan ini akhirnya berbicara mewakili para pendengar yang lain, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan geng Woojin sama geng Hyungseop yang entah kenapa bisa berakhir duduk bersama di salah satu meja kantin, yah karna Woojin dan Hyungseop beda kelas maka mereka hanya dapat bertemu bila waktu istirahat tiba atau ada pelajaran kosong atau mereka berdua yang janjian bolos bareng.

"Jangan dong, masa Sobbie sama Jinnie mau ngedahuluin kakaknya, ntar kalau gue sama Woojin udah nikah baru deh mereka juga nikah" Oke fix, Hyungseop emang positif gila.

"Yesin aja lah biar palli" Daehwi cuma bisa pasrah dan berdoa demi kelancaran akad nikah boneka Hyungseop nanti.

Dan akhirnya Boneka beruang pink bernama Sobbie telah resmi menempati kamar asrama Hyungseop.

"Seob, lo mau tidur dimana kalau dua boneka lo itu, lo taruh dikasur juga?" Daehwi bertanya antara kasian sama kesal ngeliat dua boneka Hyungseop yang tingginya hampir sepinggang, dibaringin diatas kasur dan hampir memenuhi seluruh wilayah kasur Hyungseop.

"Gue ngungsi ke kasur lo deh"

"AAPA? No No No, Big No" kayaknya virus bule Samuel udah nyebar kemana-mana deh.

"Nyeon?" Hyungseop mindahin target.

"Berani lo kesini, gue hilangin keperawanan lo" ancam Haknyeon yang lagi asik chat sama pacarnya, iya si Euiwong yang kamarnya ngalah-ngalahin kelengkapan rumah sakit, untung teman-teman Euiwong pada waras dan baik hati, kayak si Baejin yang senang menganut sistem 'Diam itu emas', Baejin mah anaknya udah tampan, pintar, dingin-dingin gitu lagi, makanya tuh Jihoon kecantol.

"Gue cowo kampret" giliran yang begini aja baru ngakuin gender aslinya.

"Seonho, anak ayamku yang tersayang" pindah lagi deh target Hyungseop.

"Gak mau" oh iya, Seonho kan lagi galau, soalnya tadi roti seribuannya gak sengaja dimakan sama Guanlin, dan Seonho masih aja ngegalau walapun cowok itu udah minta maaf dan janji bakal ngeganti.

"Lo semua baik banget deh, makin cinta nih gue" lagi nyindir nih ceritanya.

"Makasih Seob." ketiga mahluk gaib disana menjawab secara serempak. Yang mana, malah berdampak buruk pada emosi seorang cabe seperti Hyungseop.

Brakk

Tuh kan, marah deh tu anak, mana pakai banting-banting pintu segala lagi. Iye, Si Hyungseop merajuk terus keluar deh dia nya. Teman-temannya? Santai aja tuh, bahkan gak ada yang niat buat ngejar Hyungseop kek di drama-drama. Bagi mereka, nistain Hyungseop tuh udah jadi kesenangan tersendiri.

Oke, Marilah kita berdoa demi ketabahan hati hello kitty seorang Hyungseop.

...tbc...

.

.

.

Gaje? Garing? Receh? Itu mah ciri khas gue jadi di maklumi aja yah guys

..

..

..

JINSEOB


	6. 6

"Woojin!! kamu ganti warna rambut?!!" teriakan super sumbang tiba-tiba menggema di koridor sekolah. Yah, pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Anh Chabay Hyungseop.

"Duh seob, gak usah teriak-teriak juga kali" Daehwi yang secara tidak langsung telah menjadi korban dengan kerusakan telinga terparah, segera melayangkan protesnya.

"Hai sayang, gimana rambut baru aku?"

"Woojinnya Ucop ganteng banget!!" satu lagi teriakan yang lepas dengan santainya dari mulut tak perpendidikan Hyungseop.

"Pacar siapa dulu dong" Si Woojin makin berbangga diri.

Sedangkan Daehwi sama Samuel yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi nyamuk diantara Jinseob segera undur diri, daripada nanti Samhwi pada masuk RS dengan berbagai keluhan, seperti sakit mata, sakit telinga, sampai muntah-muntah, iya kan.

"Ujin cocok banget deh sama rambut merah gitu, mana pake tindikan ditelinga lagi, Uuhh... udah kek idol aja."

"Duh, pacarku emang pintar banget muji orang"

"Terus..."

"Terus.. Terus apa?" duh Hyungseop, udah tau Woojin manusia paling malas mikir, eh pake dikase kode-kode segala.

"Iiihhh... Ujin gak peka yah, aku juga mau dipuji balik, liat deh apa yang berubah di aku?" ada udang dibalik bakwan ternyata.

"Ooohhh bilang dong, yang berubah... Hmmmm" Woojin masih berusaha mikir, walupun susah.

"Hmmm.. Ayo cepetan"

"Aha.. Yang berubah di kamu itu... Enggak ada" Woojin emang jujur, gak ada perubahan sama sekali dengan fisik Hyungseop, masih unyu-unyu kemayu gitu, sama kayak kemarin.

"Dasar gak peka, kamu gak liat poni aku, aku tuh baru gunting 2 helai rambut diponi aku kemarin!!"ternyata perubahannya sangat signifikan yah Seob.

"Astaga seob, kamu bilang aku gak peka hanya karna aku gak tau kamu baru aja ngegunting dua helai rambut kamu gitu!"

"Kok kamu jadi marah-marah gitu sih!"

"Bukannya gitu, ini hanya dua helai seob, dua helai. Mana bisa aku tau."

"Kamu itu emang gak pernah ngertiin aku" Bang! Kata-kata sakral telah keluar.

"Eh Jin, lo ganti warna rambut juga? Samaan lagi sama Kak youngmin, merah-merah gitu, jangan-jangan lo berdua janjian yah" tadinya Woojin udah bersyukur atas kedatangan Kenta yang bisa menjadi penengah perang kecilnya ini, namun naas mulut Luknut Kenta malah semakin memperparah keadaan.

"APA? JADI LO GANTI WARNA RAMBUT BIAR SAMAAN SAMA MANTAN LO ITU" tuh kan baru juga dibilangin, sih Chabay betina udah ngamuk duluan.

"Aduh gue salah ngomong ye.. Kalau gitu gue pergi dulu.. Bye" Kenta telah melarikan diri, tinggalah Woojin sendiri disini, menghadapi kemurkaan sang Ketua Cabe.

"Jangan nethink dulu seob, mungkin ini cuma kebetulan aja"

"GAK ADA YANG NAMANYA KEBETULAN!! KALAU EMANG MASIH SAYANG DIA, YAUDAH SANA BALIKAN LAGI" naik darah deh tuh si Hyungseop, mana bicara sampai muncrat-muncrat gitu lagi.

"Seob, berantemnya dilanjutin

Nanti aja, Pak Hyunbin udah dekat loh" Haknyeon yang ditugaskan sebagai pengawas kedatangan guru, memberi info pada Hyungseop yang masih setia bertengkar saat jam pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"Kata-kata yang tadi gue tarik ulang, lo gak ganteng dengan rambut merah dan lo gak mirip sama idol" maka berlalulah Hyungseop kedalam kelasnya bersama kekesalannya yang sempat ia lampiaskan pada kaki tak berdosa milik Hakyeon. Yah, tadi Hyungseop dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Hakyeon yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kelas, demi melancarkan aksi pemantauannya.

"Ya tuhan, dosa apa yang telah diriku lakukan dimasa lalu hingga kau memberikan aku teman tak tau diri seperti ini"

"Diem gak!! bicara sekali lagi gue sunat punya lo" Hyungseop kalau lagi marah suka serem juga. Makanya kicep dah si Haknyeon.

Karna Kirin High School ini sekolah musik, maka kehadiran pak Hyunbin disini adalah sebagai guru dengan mata pelajaran Tips-tips Meninggikan Badan (emang ada? Adaain aja lah).

"Jadi, untuk menambah tinggi badan, kalian harus sering-sering melawan gravitasi" Pak Hyunbin mulai menjelaskan.

"Seperti pergi ke bulan yah pak" -Seonho.

"Emang gaya gravitasi itu ada?" -Jaehwan (sang penganut bumi datar)

"Bukan seperti itu, kalian harus rajin olahraga basket, lompat tali, atau gantung- gantungan, itu lah namanya melawan gravitasi, dan anggap saja gravitasi itu emang ada"

"Saya sering main basket gak tinggi-tinggi juga tuh pak" kalau ini yang bicara Jihoon, karna emang cuma Jihoon yang kelasnya kepisah dengan sesepuh-sesepuhnya, dia ketuker sama Daehwi yang kelasnya sama dengan Woojin dkk.

"Mungkin kamu mainnya gak lama-lama"

"Enggak kok, saya mainnya lama banget bahkan sampai hape saya lowbat" tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Emang Apa hubungannya hape lowbat sama main basket"

"Ya jelas ada dong pak, saya kan main basketnya di game yang ada di hape saya" Woojin emang gak salah pilih teman, Orang kek Jihoon emang cocok temenan sama Woojin yang rada-rada miring.

"Kalau begitu coba kamu main terus sampai ada kemajuan, dan kalau boleh bapak tau nama gamenya apa? Biar nanti bisa bapak rekomendasikan dikelas lain juga" sepertinya sekolah ini harus mengganti nama menjadi Goblok High School, gak murid, gak guru semuanya sama aja gobloknya.

...TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinseob


	7. 7

"Makanannya kasih ke gue aja kak, kalau emang gak mau dimakan." apakah bisa ditebak siapa yang sedang berbicara disini?

"Lo udah mangkuk ke tiga loh, masa mau minta lagi?" Guanlin lagi perhatian nih sama anak ayam kesayangannya, eh.

"Kalau lo gak mau kena siraman rohani dari mulut cabe, mendingan lo diam aja Ho." Hakyeon memberi saran yang bijak, karna melihat pengalaman buruk yang telah dialami kakinya tadi pagi.

"Guan, Woojin mana?" Daehwi yang gak tau apa-apa malah nanya sama Guanlin, yah karna dari seluruh anggota geng Woojin, hanya Guanlinlah yang ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Tanya aja sama mantannya." duh, baper banget sih nih Ucop, mana yang ditanya bukan dia lagi.

"Kak Youngmin yang cantik, anggun, sama pintar itu" wahai Seonho yang polos, apakah dirimu sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

"Ho, lo bisa diem gak." kembali Hakyeon memberi saran.

"Kenapa harus diem? Seonho kan punya mulut. Buat makan, buat ngemil, buat minum sama buat Bicara."

"Liat situasi dan kondisi juga kali. Lagian otak lo makanan mulu sih ye"

"Situasi kayak apa, eh itu dia Kak Youngmin mantannya Kak Woojin" tiba-tiba sang objek permasalahan lewat dengan langkah elegan dan senyum anggunnya.

"Hai Kak Yongmin, Woojinnya mana?" ini si Seonho nekat amat yah, sampai nanya-nanya beneran lagi.

"Oh... hai Seonho. Loh, kok nanya Woojin ke gue?"

"Katanya Kak Hyungseop, kalau mau nanya Kak Woojin tanya aja ke Mantannya." tepuk jidat semua deh para penghuni meja, ngeliat kelakuan Seonho yang kelewatan Polos.

"Eh, Seonho gak usah didengerin kak." Daehwi memberi pembelaan untuk si anak ayam.

"Ya udah biar gue kasih tau, Woojin lagi ada di Uks."

"Ngapain? Jangan bilang Woojin mau ngegebet pacar gue lagi." Haknyeon tiba-tiba ngegas begitu dengar tempat tinggal kedua Euiwoong disebut-sebut.

"Yaelah, alasan Woojin ke Uks itu cuma satu, ngebolos." Guanlin, sang Anggota suku memberi alasan.

"Tapi kok Kak Youngmin bisa tau?" tanya Daehwi.

"Gak sengaja aja ketemu di Uks tadi." Oh, iya jangan lupakan kalau Youngmin ini mantan ketua PMR sebelum Euiwoong.

"Yaudah, gue duluan yah, teman-teman gue udah nunggu."

"Ingatin gue buat botakin rambut Woojin nanti." dan berlalu lah si Hyungseop, biasa anak labil lagi butuh pencerahan.

"Kak seob, baksonya buat gue yah." Lah, Seonho masih nyempat-nyempatin diri buat mikirin makanan.

"Ntar kalau ada award sebagai pengunjung Uks terbanyak, lo gak ada saingan buat dapetin pialanya Jin" Euiwoong nyeramahin Woojin yang lagi ena makan bubur kacang Ijo gratis buat pasien di Uks.

"Sesering itu kah gue kesini?"

"Itu buku daftar pasien, penuh sama nama lo doang, mana sakitnya kagak masuk akal semua lagi. Apalagi yang sekarang, Sakit hati? Ke dokter cinta sana lo." Euiwoong mah udah kebal sama kelakuannya Woojin, yang untung bagi Woojin karna mereka sepupuan.

"Gue emang lagi sakit hati, capek diri ini, ingin rasanya ku balik ke rahim ibu tanpa pernah terlahir lagi." untung disini gak ada Jihoon, coba kalau ada, udah di Jedotin kepala Woojin ke tembok biar cepat sadar karna menurut geng, Woojin yang waras sama dengan Woojin yang lagi kerasukan.

"Jijik tau gue dengarnya."

Tok tok tok

"Ada apa sih?" Samuel yang ditugasin buat ngebuka pintu kamar hanya mampu tertegun melihat tidak ada orang di balik pintu itu, namun sebagai gantinya sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih telah diletakan didepan pintu bersama sepucuk surat diatasnya.

"Kiriman buat lo." Samuel memberikan boneka dan surat yang ia temukan pada Woojin, Samuel emang sedikit miring, tapi otaknya masih mampu menganalisa keadaan, dan kesimpulannya adalah semua itu adalah barang kiriman dari Anh Hyungseop untuk Park Woojin.

Dear : orang yang namanya dilarang disebut maupun ditulis.

Boneka lo gue kembaliin, karna gue gak mau jadi orang tua singel untuk Jinnie dan Sobbie, jadi selama kita marahan hak asuh Jinnie bakal gue kasih ke lo.

From: Orang yang tersakiti.

"Anjirr, Hyungseop alay banget yah wkwkwk" ngakak deh si Jihoon yang ikut-ikutan ngebaca surat dari Hyungseop.

"Yaelah, dikiranya ini boneka anak kalian kali" Guanlin ikut bersuara setelah Jihoon ngebaca surat Hyungseop dengan suara segede toa masjid.

"Kirain dia Cuma cabe aja eh taunya rada-rada miring juga ternyata."

"Woy pacar gue tuh yang lo kata-katain"

"Lagian yah, kalau putus itu kek layangan coba, putus, yaudah putus gak balik-balik lagi, biar gak sakit hati lagi." Jihoon emang kadang suka sok-sokan jadi profesor yah, contohnya gini, eh tapi bukannya dia yang kemarin jadi pemimpin dalam misi Penyelamatan Hubungan Jinseob yah, labil deh lo Hoon.

"Mendingan deh lo sama kak Youngmin, lumayan bisa dianterin bekal gratis tiap hari, dari pada lo sama Hyungseop, dari dia mah cuma bisa dapat satu, Penuaan dini, iya itu doang" Samuel sebagai salah satu korban keganasan teriakan Hyunghseop tadi pagi hanya bisa memberi masukan yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya.

"Kalau cinta mau di apa juga gak akan bisa berubah, ingat cinta tak bisa kau paksakan" asek ngutip lirik lagu lagi dah si Woojin.

"Najiss" serempak tiga orang berkepribadian langkah di sekitar Woojin, mengumpat secara berjamaah.

...TBC...

Makasih banget buat para Readers yang udah mau baca, vote sama komen ff abal-abal dari saya, saranghae

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JINSEOB

...


	8. 8

Tri Uke wit Wan Seme (4)

UcopAhn : Guys, beliin susu sapi yang kalengnya gambar beruang terus iklannya naga, di kantin asrama dong.

Nyeoniee : Punya kaki Cup?

UcopAhn : punya, napa emang?

Nyeoniee : kakinya masih normal kan, gak sakit atau lumpuh gitu?

UcopAhn : Masih lah, lo doain gue yang jelek-jelek yah!!

Nyeoniee : Yaudah sana pergi sendiri, kalau kaki lo udah gak bisa digunaiin baru deh gue mau beliin.

UcopAhn : MUSNAH LO!!

LeeDaeDae : Apaan sih, rusuh aja, gak liat apa gue lagi belajar.

UcopAhn : rusuh apanya, orang kita gak bicara.

LeeDaeDae : iya, tapi notifnya bunyi mulu, ngeganggu orang aja.

UcopAhn: yaelah, tinggal silent aja susah amat.

LeeDaeDae: suka-suka gue dong, hape juga punya gue.

PiyakHo: Halo, apa kabar?.

Nyeoniee : kabar buruk Ho.

PiyakHo: masa sih, perasaan kak Nyeon baik-baik aja tuh gue liat, bohong ya? Dosa loh kak.

Nyeoniee: yesin aja lah biar palli.

PiyakHo: Kak Ucop, gue mau ke kantin nih.

UcopAhn : Yaudah gue titip pesanan gue yah.

PiyakHo: Iih, gak mau. Maunya kita ke kantin bareng. Gak baik loh nyuruh-nyuruh orang, katanya kak Jaehwan, itu namanya gak bersyukur udah dikasih kaki masih mau nyuruh kaki orang.

Nyeoniee: sejak kapan lo deket sama Jaehwan?

PiyakHo: sejak kak Jaehwan buka kelas ngaji dikamar dia.

UcopAhn: Banyak ngomong lo Ho.

PiyakHo: gue gak ngomong kak, gue ngetik.

Nyeoniee: Wahahaha.. Mapus lo Cup, di pojokin anak ayam.

"Woy, berhenti gak lo pada. Kita ini gak lagi terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu, kita LAGI BERADA DIKAMAR YANG SAMA." Habis sudah kesabaran Daehwi melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, bagaimana tidak, mereka berempat lagi stand by ditempat tidur masing-masing dan jarak kedua tempat tidur tingkat itu hanya dua langkah, jika mereka mau berjalan.

"Ganggu banget sih Hwi." Hyungseop nyaut dari kasurnya yang berada diatas kasur Hakyeon.

"Lo pada tuh yang ganggu, mendingan kalian itu belajar buat ulangan, ulang kelas kita kan hanya beda sehari aja."

"Itulah gunanya punya teman sekamar yang beda kelas." Haknyeon ikutan bicara.

"Maksud kak Nyeon apa?" itu suara si Seonho.

"Yah minta bocoran soal lah.. wkwkwk" tipe-tipe manusia yang andelin bocoran soal, dikasih bocoran yang salah baru tau rasa lo Nyeon.

"MIMPI aja lo, jangan pernah berharap bocoran dari gue ye, kalau lo mau, minta aja sama pacar lo, diakan sekelas sama gue."

"Ya jangan lah, ntar Ung tau lagi kebejatan gue."

"Yaelah cuma ulangan dari Pak Ong aja diributin."

"Ulangan dari Pak Ong udah lewat kak Ucop, besok giliran ulangan harian dari Ibu Boa."

"What the fuck!! Tapi yaudahlah pasrain aja." cepet banget nyerah nih si Hyungseop, giliran pembagiam rapor aja baru nangis-nangis bombay dia nya.

"Kak Ucop. Jadi gak nih ke kantin." Seonho udah bangun dari kasur dia yang terletak dibawah kasur Daehwi.

"Yaudah tunggu, gue dandan dulu."

30 menit kemudian.

"Ho, kuy lah. Gue udah siap nih." Hyungseop bangunin Seonho yang udah ketiduran dikasur dia, sangking lamanya nunggu Hyungseop yang dandan kek mau kondangan mana lama banget lagi, padahal yah, kantin asrama kalau malam-malam gini tuh sunyi soalnya makanan yang dijual cuma cemilan sama minuman kaleng aja.

"Duh Gue ngantuk kak, kak Ucop pergi ndiri aja lah." Tuh kan, Seonhonya udah terlanjur jatuh kedalam bunga tidur, habis Hyungseop sih dandan nya lama banget.

"Gak asik lo Ho, orang dandan lo malah tidur." Hyungseop jadi kek orang gila, marah-marah sendiri sama orang tidur.

"Lagian lo kelamaan bego." Daehwi yang masih setia belajar nyaut dari atas.

"Lo dandan apa gimana nih, lama banget sumpah. Downloadtan bokep gue aja udah selesai semua." tobat nyeon, tobat. Gak cukup apa liatin Ung nya.

"Ini itu udah yang paling cepat, soalnya kan cuma mau ke kantin." pembelaan yang tidak memiliki faedah dari Hyungseop.

"Oh iya gue lupa, lo kan ketua Cabe, gak heran lo dandan lama banget, udah setebal apa tu bedak mba?" Hakyeon kalo ngomong suka ada benarnya juga yah.

"Gue bukan ketua cabe!"

"Terus lo apa? Ketua terong?"

"Iih, gue itu sekertaris Cabe, kan sekarang yang ngejabat ketua masih Ibu Baekhee."

"What the! Dunia percabean punya struktur organisasi juga ternyata."

"Tau ah gue ngambek nih, gue pengen pergi sendiri aja, gak usah temenin gue, dan gak usah ngejer gue." maka pergilah sang sekertaris cabe ke kantin sendirian.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngejar dia, malah kalau dia ilang gue pen tumpengan buat ngerayaiinnya."

"Tumben lo bener Nyeon."

"Iiih, beneran gak dikejar! Awas aja nanti." Hyungseop ngomel-ngomel sendiri di koridor asrama, dan omelan Hyungseop tiba-tiba berhenti begitu melihat Jisung dan Youngmin lagi jalan berdua di lantai satu, iye Hyungseop masih ditangga menuju lantai satu.

"Boneka baru Min, dari siapa tuh?."

Oh iya, youngmin lagi meluk boneka putih gitu.

"Iya nih, dari adek kelas."

Eh, tunggu kalau diliat-liat boneka yang dipeluk Youngmin sekilas mirip sama Jinnie deh, dan apa? Dari adek kelas.

"JINNIE!!" lolos lah teriakan dasyat tingkat tinggi dari mulut luknut Hyungseop.

"Hyungseop, eh lo kenapa?" Youngmin udah kaget aja ngeliat Hyungseop yang lari-lari kearah dia terus ngerampas Boneka di pelukannya.

"Eh, seob loe kenapa nih, JAEHWAN TOLONG ADA ORANG KERASUKAN NIH" oke sekuat-kuatnya teriakan Hyungseop, maka lebih kuat lagi teriakan dari Jisung sang Penyiar radio sekolah.

"Dasar jahat, kenapa kakak ngambil Jinnie aku."

"Jinnie? Jinnie siapa lagi?"

"Ini boneka beruang aku, Woojin ngasihnya ke aku bukan ke kakak."

"A..apa? Ini boneka-"

"MANA ORANG YANG KERASUKAN MANA?" Tau-tau Jaehwan udah datang aja bersama para penduduk asrama yang lain dibelakang dia, lagian siapa sih yang gak dengar teriakan super heboh milik Jisung.

Kicep dah si Hyungseop sama Youngmin ngeliat keramaian yang tiba-tiba udah ngelilingin mereka.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar karna Hyungseop sudah kembali melancarkan serangannya."Dasar yah, kakak itu PHO banget, inget ya kakak itu hanya mantan, masa lalu Woojin jadi gak usah ganggu kita lagi, mana pake ngambil-ngambil Jinnie segala lagi."

Sedangkan Jaehwan sama yang lain tiba-tiba jadi penonton tanpa bayaran, lumayan nonton drama gratis.

"Gue gak gitu!!" Youngmin melakukan pembelaan nya.

"Kakak gak usah bohong, aku udah denger semua ucapan kakak tadi, kakak bilang ini dari adik kelas, emang siapa lagi kalau bukan Woojin."

"Boneka itu emang bukan dari Woojin, itu dari Jungjung adek kelas gue di Tempat les piano. Lagian itu bukan boneka beruang, itu boneka Panda."

Seketika Hyungseop langsung ngeangkat boneka yang tadi dia rampas dari Youngmin, dan ternyata benar ini boneka panda, soalnya Di bagian mata tuh boneka ada lingkaran hitamnya dan bagian pinggang itu boneka juga ada warna hitam, yang sudah pasti tidak dimiliki Jinnie, syukurlah kalau begitu.

Eeh! Tunggu... Kalau ini bukan Jinnie berarti Hyungseop udah salah sasaran dong, mana udah dimaki-maki sama dia lagi, oh iya jangan lupa disini juga ada sekitar 30 puluan manusia yang menjadi saksi kesalah pahaman Hyungseop, gimana reaksi Hyungseop? YAH MALU BIGHIT LAH, ADAW UDAH SALAH ORANG, BANYAK YANG LIAT LAGI, MANA ADA YANG SAMPAI VIDEOIN LAGI TUH.

"Oohh.. Ya udah ini gue kembaliin." duh Hyungseop bicaranya pelan banget kek kentut mode silent, penurunan suara yang sangat drastis, mengingat sebesar apa tadi teriakan Hyungseop.

1

2

3

"HAHAHAHAHA... Makanya seob, kalau mau nyerang orang liat baek-baek dulu, HAHAHAHA" dan ngakak berjamaah lah para manusia-manusia itu.

Hyungseop? Udah kabur dia, malu banget sih yah.

"Duh, malu-maluin diri sendiri lo Seop." Hyungseop gak jadi ke kantin, soalnya nanti para kaum laknat itu akan menemukannya, kembali kekamar? Enggak lah, bisa jadi bahan bullyan Haknyeon nantinya dia. Maka pilihan terakhir Hyungseop adalah pos satpam depan asrama, satu-satunya tempat sunyi dan suci dari mahluk-mahluk penista aib orang.

"Nak Hyungseop, tumben kesini? Mau nonton dangdut bareng bapak?" Pak satpam kaget liat Hyungseop yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Hyungseop?" Hyungseop gak kalah kaget ngedengar suara serak-serak seksi milik seseorang yang dia kenal, manggil dari samping pak Satpam.

"LO!!! NGAPAIN LO DISINI?" Dabel sial untuk Hyungseop.

"Ya tuhan, Bawalah Ucop ke Kayangan Ucop udah gak tahan hidup didunia ini, mendingan Ucop dijadiin bidadari aja disana." Doa pertama Hyungseop ditahun ini. Dan kemudian semua penglihatan Hyungseop gelap, iya gelap. Tapi bukan gelap karna pingsan atau modar, ini karna listrik satu asrama tiba-tiba padam.

"ANJIRR, terkutuklah hari yang mulia ini." satu lagi kesialan Hyungseop dihari ini.

...

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

JINSEOB

...


	9. 9

"Jangan napas di depan lilinnya, ntar mati lagi"

"Iya.. Iya"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari lilinnya, ntar ditiup angin."

"Iya.."

"Jangan bicara didepan lilin, ntar ludah lo muncratin lilinya."

"Hmmm..."

"Jangan-"

"Ahn Hyungseop!!"

"Iye?"

"Diem!"

Udah 15 menit sejak pemadaman listrik se asrama, dan Hyungseop masih aja kedampar di post satpam barengan sama Park Woojin. Kenapa mereka cuma berdua? Ya karna pak satpam lagi pergi buat perbaikin masalah listrik padam bareng pembina asrama. Dan kenapa bisa ada Woojin disini? yah mungkin ini yang namanya jodoh, soalnya Woojin katanya habis dapat hidayah buat dateng ke pos satpam saat dia lagi meluk-meluk Jinnie gitu. Dan beruntungnya dia atau mungkin sial bisa ketemu Hyungseop disini yang kata Hyungseop dia lagi lari dari jajahan kaum tak berperikecabean.

"Emang lo habis ngapain sampe harus dikejar-kejar gitu?"

Wadaw.. Woojin pake nanya kejadian memalukan tadi lagi.

"Bukan urusan lo." Sok jutek aja deh.

"Lo gak habis buat masalah kan?"

"Emang gue kayak lo, yang tiap hari kerjaannya buat masalah mulu." Padahal sebenarnya Hyungseop sama Woojin itu sebelas dua belas kalau dalam hal ngebuat masalah, bedanya Woojin ngebuat masalah dalam bentuk kerusuhan, kalau Hyungseop dalam bentuk yang lebih halus, ngebuat anak orang ngalamin tekanan batin akibat mulut cabenya yang terlatih itu.

"Ya udah gue gak bakal paksa lo buat ngejawab. Oh ya, mau ganti warna rambut bareng gak? Warnanya terserah lo deh" pedekate kembali dilancarkan bung.

"Gak mau, nanti rambut gue rusak." terus siapa yang tadi pagi ngerengek-rengek karna gak diajak warnain rambut bareng.

"Oh yaudah."

"Gitu doang usaha lo buat ngebujuk gue?" minta di rukiyah banget sih ini bocah.

"Capek gue seob, gini salah gitu juga salah, sebenarnya mau lo itu apa sih?"

"Tau ah bodo."

"Kita ini udah besar Seob, kita bukan lagi anak esempeh yang labil, yang kekanak-kanakan. Coba deh lo hargain usaha gue, gue juga di korbanin disini." Anjirr, Jaehwan ini ada satu lagi yang kerasukan, eh tapi gak perlu dirukiyah deh soalnya setannya setan bijak.

"Terus yang salah gue gitu?."

"Maksud gue bukan gitu, coba kita saling intropeksi diri, mari belajar mencintai secara dewasa." Ini masih Woojin kan?.

"Maksud lo, kita...?"

"Iya, mungkin lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Lebih baik kita fokus benahi diri masing-masing untuk cinta yang lain dimasa mendatang."

Kembalikan Woojin kami yang dulu.

"Lo putusin gue?"

"Kita yang putusin hubungan kita, bukan gue atau lo."

"Tapi kan.."

"Gak usah disesali, mari jadikan ini perpisahan yang termanis, yang indah dalam hidupmu, sepanjang waktu. semua berakhir tanpa dendam dalam hati maafkan semua salahku yang mungkin menyakitimu." Jangan baca sambil nyanyi.

"Baiklah, gue bakal jadiin ini pengalaman dan motivasi buat kedepannya biar gue bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Mau jadi Teman gue?"

"Enggak, gue gak mau."

"Oh.. Maaf-"

"Gue maunya jadi sahabat." terbitlah senyum pertama Hyungseop dihari ini.

"Baiklah, Sahabat." Woojin ikut tersenyum manis.

"Hwi, itu bukan bundanya Hyungseop yah?" Haknyeon sama Daehwi lagi jalan bareng, terus gak sengaja liat bundanya Hyungseop. ngomong-ngomong soal Hyungseop, tuh anak udah 3 hari pulang kerumahnya sejak insiden malam itu.

"Itu emang bundanya. samperin yukk, sekalian nanyain kabar Hyungseop."

"Misi, tante."

"Eh Daehwi sama Haknyeon yah?"

"Iya tan, masih ingat kita aja." lagian siapa yang mau lupain kelakuan rusuh lo dirumah Hyungseop sih Nyeon.

"Hyungseopnya mana Tan? kok udah 3 hari gak masuk-masuk. Hapenya juga mati."

"Hyungseop, udah pergi ke Jepang kemarin, ini tante lagi ngurusin surat kepindahannya."

"PINDAH?"

"WHAT?"

"Iya, katanya Hyungseop dia minta maaf sama kalian kalau dia pindahnya gak bilang-bilang. Sebenarnya tante juga kaget sama permintaan Hyungseop yang pengen pindah ke Jepang sama Kakaknya disana."

"Alasannya kenapa tan?"Haknyeon nanya lagi, soalnya dia hanya takut kalau-kalau Hyungseop pindah gara-gara waktu itu dia gak beliin susu beruang.

"Katanya, dia cuma pengen jadi Hyungseop yang lebih baik lagi disana."

"Yaudah kalau gitu, sampein salam kita ke Hyungseop yah Tan, bilangin kalau kita bakal ngerinduin dia disini."

"Iya nanti tante sampein. Kalau gitu tante duluan yah, soalnya tante mau ke asrama buat ngambil barang-barang Hyungseop dulu." Maka berlalu lah bunda Hyungseop dari hadapan Daehwi dan Haknyeon.

"Gue gak nyangka."

"Gue bakal narik kembali semua kata-kata jelek gue ke Hyungseop kalau dia mau balik lagi kesini." makanya Nyeon sama temen jangan jahat-jahat.

"WOY, GUE ADA HOT NEWS BUAT KALIAN." Samuel masuk kamar asrama gengnya sambil teriak-teriak kek orang kesetanan.

"Kalau berita receh, gue gak mau dengar."

"Sumpah kali ini beneran Hot News."

"Ya udah berita apaan?" Guanlin yang udah terlanjur penasaran akhirnya buka suara.

"HYUNGSEOP PINDAH SEKOLAH KE JEPANG."

"Bercandaan lo gak mutu banget" entah kenapa Woojin malah marah sama Hot News dari Samuel.

"Gue berani Sumpah demi wajah gue yang ganteng ini, tadi didepan gue dikasih tau sama Daehwi. Oh iya ini juga ada surat titipan bundanya Hyungseop buar lo Jin." Samuel ngasih surat yang sama kek surat beberapa malam yang lalu ke Woojin.

Dear : Sahabat baru plus mantan terindah gue, Park Woojin.

Hai?.. Hehehe sorry yah kalau gue pergi gak bilag-bilang. Oh iya, Jinnie masih sama lo kan? Kalau gitu tolong jagain Jinnie yah, anggap aja ini permintaan terakhir dari gue.

Park Woojin, mari kita berjumpa lagi di waktu yang akan datang, dengan perubahan yang lebih baik.

From: Ahn Hyungseop, yang berjanji akan berubah.

"Gue bakal nunggu hari itu Seob, hari dimana kita akan berjumpa lagi."

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
